clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hotflameboy
-- Barkjon 13:55, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Yo! Yo, dude! What's up? Nice seein' ya here!-- Barkjon 13:55, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Tripleflame Were your other accounts Tripleflame1 and Tripleflame9? Do you still play on 'em?-- Barkjon 13:58, 28 June 2008 (UTC) hey thanks for telling people abot keyser hes my bro and its cool you did that ill help with something ok anywas i owe you one dude superdaisy my band hey i want you to sing in my band User:Super24daisy RE:Question I don't really know. Let me see if I can figure it out.-- Barkjon 16:24, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Ya that's what I thought. Banned How did you get banned you were just editing!-- Barkjon 18:37, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Ahh... were you the penguin named Flame Boy that asked me to be his buddy?-- Barkjon 18:44, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Flame Boy? He's a random non-member penguin who asked me to be his buddy. It sounded like you.-- Barkjon 18:49, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Polo890 By the way, he doesn't really edit here anymore. Did you see his YouTube video with Fluffin Stuf? Hmmm. Anyways, do you even remember Fluffin Stuf? She's my girlfriend in CP. She used to be with Polo (I think she was in one of his videos) but she's not anymore.-- Barkjon 22:54, 10 July 2008 (UTC) F.Y.I I still do. ~~Polo890~~ P.S. My list is full but ill try to squeeze you in. sorry hey sorry you got banned lets be buddies on your other penguin superdaisy lets meet hey flame l want to meet you right now at the cove on sleet User:Super24Daisy Lets meet Flame, you new here? How about we meet at avalache at the mountain.--005tk 18:28, 21 July 2008 (UTC) I'm there! Dude, Im waiting for you! Lets meet up at the dojo!--005tk 19:03, 21 July 2008 (UTC) LOL LOL it is soo funny i love your pic User:Super24Daisy Answer Pixelpink is with neither. I saw who Fluffy is with (don't remember her name though), but Fireball isn't with anyone. Here's a listing of couples I know: *Me (Barkjon) = Fluffin Stuf *Fluffy 21 = ??? *Fireball 821 = Don't know *Pixelpink506 = ??? -- Barkjon 00:44, 23 July 2008 (UTC) your other pic i love it ha ha sponge puffle RE:Wait ya i know that.-- Barkjon 20:33, 27 July 2008 (UTC) RE:Wait ya i know that.-- Barkjon 20:33, 27 July 2008 (UTC) its ok its ok i dont care the ACPW founder and leader Beware Beawre of User:Sanity Penguin. He has declared wasr on the wiki. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 19:33, 29 July 2008 (UTC) You're Invited! You're invited to the CPW Get Together!!! The server is Yukon at the Dojo! This is at Sunday the 3rd! This will be all day! Reply on user:happyface414's talk page! Spread the word! The Super Smiley! 03:06, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Meet me Will you meet me in the dojo in walrus now? - User:Squarkbeak. meet me lets meet right now at the cove at half pipe User:Super24daisy new meet place hows snow globe at the cove Hi! Hello! try now go to snow globe cove now User:Super24daisy You're Invited! Again! You're invited to the 2nd CPW Get Together!!! This is August 10! Reply and see more details on Get Together. Spread the word!! happyface414 02:54, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Videos If you can't upload them try putting the AVI file on Movie Maker, then saving and uploading it. What's your youtube account? Mine is DancingPenguinCPW. Dancing Penguin (Ford Car) About the videos You can put videos in here, just look at my User page you need to do this. *put *Then put the link after watchv?= *Now type *If you don't you the watchv= thing just look below *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v='DlVZxzvRB-U' *That bold text above is the one to put so it can be seen in here Example DlVZxzvRB-U That video is the 1933 King Kong *Uhhh I don't know about the hypercam2 because I don't make videos anymore. ready for action!]] Mancala Contest! There's a mancala Contest. here is the link: Club Penguin Wiki: Mancala Contest [[User:happface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|Talk]] 17:02, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Partay!!!! u're Invited to the THIRD Get together! Here is where it will be:3rd get Together: GIANT PIZZA PARTY!!!-August 17-Server:Flurry-Where? Pizza Parlor. Hope you can come! REPLY ON THIS PAGE!!:Get Together. [[User:happyface414|happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|Talk]] 04:34, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Wanna.... Meet on CP? I'm on Mittens Ice Rink. --Freeloh Talk to me! 00:16, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Awkward........ I read your profile on Youtube.I have '''never'heard of someone who doesn't read.My friends think I have a library in my room.--[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320'']] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 20:45, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Hello! I don't think we've met. My name is sockpuppets411. I know you have been here quite some time, right? Well, good to meet ya. --Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 01:47, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Promotion Congrats! By majority vote, you are now a rollback! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 22:27, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks!hotflameboy 02:38, 20 December 2008 (UTC)